A Borrowed Item Well Kept
by TheFoundationofProcrastination
Summary: Marinette is hoping for a clear night to gaze at the stars, however luck ironically has it's back turned to her once again as a down pour comes down. But it looks like she isn't the only one caught up in this rain. (Slight spoilers for the Origins Episodes if you haven't watched it already.) Oneshot.


(( A/N First time writing Miraculous Ladybug- Ahhhh I hope this is okay. uwu" ))

Marinette closed her eyes lightly as she relaxed on a park bench, trees lining the pathway around her. She leaned back and peaked open her eyes to the sky, a small pout forming on her lips. She was hoping to get a glimpse of the stars and moon tonight, but it seemed like that wouldn't be happening. That was looking to be impossible for tonight, all she could hope for is that she's luck enough for those looming grey clouds not to rain on her.

And of course, when was she ever lucky as her non superhero counterpart? Never. So, she huffed lightly as it began to rain down, pulling her purse close and picking up the umbrella from her side. She opened up the black umbrella and held it up, keeping herself and her little seat dry. She wasn't sure why she hadn't returned the handy little tool to her classmate yet, but she should probably do so soon. She's been holding onto this for nearly the whole year.

Adrien... She wondered if he was missing the umbrella, or annoyed with her for keeping it so long? Or maybe he didn't really expect or want it back and would be happily surprised if she were to return it to him? Oh, yes. This is why she hasn't returned it to him yet. Her semi-debilitating crush on him along with him being far out of her league. He was a model, his father a famous fashion designer. He lived in a mansion yet he was still a more down to earth boy, incredibly kind and caring for everyone he met, even if they barely ever talked to him. He had a heart of gold. That's probably what's made Marinette fall for him. She remembered it like yesterday and couldn't help but smile brightly under the umbrella. It was a rainy day, very similar to this one. She had been rather reluctant to step out from the school's roof and into the rain, not wanting to get herself and Tikki soaked. He had apologized for Chloe being Chloe and gave her his umbrella to make amends and show there were no hard feelings. It made her heart flutter still just to think about it. How much he cared about her and wanting to make sure she saw him for who he really was. She giggled to herself, her cheeks a bit pink from blushing as Tikki wiggled around down in her purse.

"Marinette?" The small kwami asked, peaking out slightly from the pouch before letting out a giggle of her own. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Marinette was thinking about. The girl's been head over heels for nearly a year now and showed no signs of letting go. Sometimes she wished she could tell her partner about some certain things she knew, in regards to Adrien. However, that'd be breaking the rules and she would certainly lose that bet with Plagg. With every new Ladybug and Chat Noir they'd make the same bet. Without help, who would find out first? So far it's always been Ladybug, so of course Tikki put her faith in her dear Marinette. She was a smart girl and there wasn't a doubt that she'd figure it out eventually. The kwami tucked her head back into the pouch, relaxing in the purse. It wasn't very chilly outside, as long as they were dry they'd be warm for awhile longer.

A long sigh came from the young girl before she stood up straight, keeping her hands wrapped firmly around the umbrella's handle, no plan on letting it go anytime soon. She blinked a few times, tensing up as she saw some sort of shadowy figure dart out from one tree to another, hiding underneath to take refuge from the rain. Marinette blinked a few times.. If she hadn't known any better, that would most certainly be Chat Noir. But, what was he doing out here? They didn't have a patrol scheduled for tonight and there certainly wasn't any akuma tormenting the city right now. She cautiously walked over to the shivering cat.

"...Uh.. Hello there?" She spoke up, trying to remain calm and casual. Remember Marinette, you are Marinette. Not Ladybug. You haven't exactly interacted with Chat much.

Chat Noir blinked a few times, turning his attention to the girl that spoke up. "Oh, hello again princess." He smiled gently, though it wasn't as cocky as usual. Marinette? What was she doing out here so late? He blinked, his eyes wandering to the umbrella. She still had that? He had nearly forgotten with everything going on.

Marinette blinked, noticing Chat's eyes lock onto the umbrella and she nervously laughed, "Cat's don't like water, right?" She hesitantly held out the item, towards Chat Noir who gave her a puzzled look. "Here, you can borrow this.. You look like you're going to catch a cold. That is, if you haven't already caught one." She smiled gently, her previous tense form disappearing as her shoulders relaxed.

Chat blinked, watching as Marinette held out the umbrella. That was definitely the classmate he knew, always putting others first. He smiled and gave a light laugh. She had quite a big heart that everyone had a place in, well. Maybe everyone except for Chloe. Though, he did still hope that one day that would change. Mainly because he knew Chloe was a good person, just... Absolutely horrible at showing it. After all, they first became friends long ago for a reason. "And leave my princess to get drenched in the rain? Not a chance." He smiled and stepped forward, gently pushing Mari's hand away, back towards her so the umbrella would properly cover her back, which had already been attacked by some of the rain. Marinette blinked in reply, a slightly worried expression crossing her face.

Chat noticed this rather quickly. He didn't want the girl to worry over him. But he certainly wasn't going to let her make herself sick. Instead, perhaps a compromise? Chat smiled widely before stepping under the umbrella with Marinette and offering an arm to her. "How about this, princess? I'll walk you to your place? By then the rain should have let up."

"If it hasn't by then, you can take the umbrella." Marinette added, smiling hesitantly. Chat was always like this, wasn't he? Flirting like always. Though, it was times like these that she wondered if, well, he wasn't actually flirting. Just being nice... Come to think of it, she hasn't really heard of or seen Chat flirting with anyone other than her superhero counterpart.

The two began walking in a bit of silence, it was rather odd for the both of them. Marinette had only interacted with Chat while helping him with the Evillustrator, so she wasn't entirely sure on how to act. However, Chat already seemed to have it down. He was calm and relaxed, but then again it wasn't whoever his civilian form was walking around with Ladybug. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought, her mind wandering to the question of who exactly was Chat Noir? Obviously she wouldn't ask or be pushy about it. He respected her wishes to remain unknown, so she'd respect his. Besides, it might make things awkward if her partner knew how much of a total klutz and failure the real Ladybug was.

"So, princess? If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing out so late in this weather?" Chat broke the silence as they walked out of the park and begun walking down the street. Marinette blinked, and paused for a moment. "Well, I could be asking you the same thing." She replied smoothly, internally smacking herself. You aren't Ladybug, stop it. "But... Well, honestly I just wanted to watch the stars.. The moon was supposed to be larger and brighter than normal today. It's a shame the clouds covered it all up..." She trailed off before pausing, "And you?"

Chat didn't speak for a moment, most likely thinking through what he wanted to say, "I just ended patrolling around with Ladybug. Was on my way home and got caught in this catastrophic weather." He gave a light shrug, continuing to walk at an even pace with Marinette, who gave him a dubious look before focusing on ahead. Alright, she couldn't exactly confront him on that one, but why would he feel the need to lie? Maybe the answer was related to his civilian form and he was simply taking precautions? She couldn't exactly blame him for it. Wait... "...Was that a pun?"

Almost immediately she was greeted with a round of laughter. "Yes, it was. Not a fan? Boy, you're face was pretty interesting there." He snickered again, watching Marinette as she just stared at him, somewhat disapprovingly. It reminded him of an expression he would often receive from Ladybug. The girl simply shook her head at the cat and continued walking once again.

"So, where exactly are we taking you to, again?" Chat asked rather casually, letting out a small yawn.

"Uhm.. Remember the bakery, where we... First met?"

"Ah, yeah." Was the simple reply. Chat remembered swinging by only to see Sabrina snapping at Marinette, comparing her to Chloe about something. His memory of the event was a bit vague, to say the least.

"Well, I live just above the bakery. So that's where we need to go." She continued walking, glancing around.. The rain was still pouring, but it seemed to be lightening up a bit.

Marinette blinked as she watched a long black car drive by, pulling up beside them. It looked like the vehicle Adrien usually rode inside of, a female assistant who she vaguely remembered was driving and rolled down the window.

"You're Adrien's classmate, correct?"

The girl blink and gave a nod, "Uh.. Yes? Is everything alright?" Chat seemed to tense a bit beside her, she wasn't exactly sure why.

"He's run off." She said rather bluntly, though she didn't sound very worried it could be seen in her eyes. "If you see him please do call us. In this weather he might give himself a fever or get himself hurt."

Marinette tensed slightly and nodded again, "We'll keep an eye out..." The car drove away and she hesitantly stepped out from under the umbrella. "You can take that with you home, Chat." She looked rather determined, "I have to help find Adrien, he's uh.. A classmate and friend."

Chat straightened up a bit. That was nice to know Marinette considered him a friend, even if the most they've ever really talked was tonight, and he wasn't even Adrien but his alter ego. Oh wait. Problem. She isn't going to find Adrien, because he's. Well, in front of her. "I'm sure they'll find him soon, you need to get home before you get sick.."

"No, I need to go now and make sure he's okay. It's not like him to run off, something might have happened.." She quickly runs off before Chat can get another word in. As much as he'd love to try and stop her and follow, doing so would probably just keep her out in the cold. He didn't want her becoming ill due to his own stupid actions, so he quickly runs off and deactivates his transformation, promising Plagg a good serving of Camembert cheese before running in a direction where he'd be likely to bump into Marinette.

However luck didn't seem to be on his side. As he turned a corner he wasn't greeted with Marinette, but... Ladybug.

Ladybug blinked, spotting Adrien. She seemed to get a bit jittery and took a breath, "You need to get home, Adrien. They're waiting for you."

Adrien blinked a few times. Had Ladybug also heard...? Wait.. Why would Ladybug be going to this trouble in the first place.. "I.. Can't?"

Ladybug crossed her arms, watching him. "And why's that?"

Adrien held back his tongue from the immediate response he had thought of. Something along the lines of, _I don't have a home_. Of course he did live in a large mansion with his father and a few helpers, but it was the farthest thing you could get from an actual home. "Just.. Not now, I'll be heading back soon.. I just, need a few moment's, that's all.."

The super heroine didn't seem fully convinced, however her eyes locked onto a small item Adrien held in his hand... A folded up umbrella..?

The young male noticed her gaze and quickly made up a story, which was based mostly on truth, "I uh... Ran into Chat Noir earlier... He was chasing after Marinette, a friend of mine." He paused for a brief moment, Ladybug had an odd expression on her face, "He sorta tossed this to me and told me to get home soon..."

She seemed to buy it, as she sighed and uncrossed her arms. "I'll take care of Marinette and Chat, as long as you head home this instant.

Adrien blinked and nodded, quickly running off. Not home, but rather to an alley to transform once again. Plagg complaining about a lack of cheese involved. Sorry pal.

Ladybug swings through the alleys, searching for her partner. Soon enough she spots him and runs over. "Chat, is that you?" She asked despite already knowing the answer.

"That's me." He replied simply, a bit out of breath. He would most likely be sick after this.

"What are we going to do with you?" She gave a false huff, walking past him and leading the way out of the alley. Chat followed her and the two simply began walking.

"M'lady? Have you run into Marinette?"

"Oh.. Yeah, I told her that Adrien had returned home and I made sure she got back to her own home as well."

Chat's shoulders relaxed as they walked up to the park, a nice view of the Eiffel tower.. The rain had finally died down and begun clearing up. It wasn't so foggy anymore. Ladybug seemed to perk up at this... "Maybe I'll get to see the stars after all.." She lightly murmured. Chat blinked a few times.. He looked at Ladybug and watched as she wistfully looked up at the sky, waiting for the stars to reveal themselves.

"Ladybug?"  
She blinked in response, not hearing a nickname. "What is it, Chat?" She looked away from the sky to focus on him. He sounded a bit conflicted.

"I know before... You said you didn't want me to know who you are.. Or vice versa.. And, I don't mean to be pushy or anything but.. When do you think a good time is...?" He couldn't help but ask. They've nearly been partners for a year...

"I'm not sure, Chat. Honestly I..." She sighs, "I'm not as great as you seem to think I am. I'm just saving you from that disappointment, alright?"

He immediately shook his head, "My lady.. Don't say things like that.. You're Ladybug, whether in costume or out of it... There's no way I could be disappointed." He received a soft smile from the other.

"By the way... What exactly were you doing out here tonight?" It was her turn to ask a question.. This time he wouldn't be able to use the patrol excuse.

He seemed a bit surprised that she asked and gave a nonchalant shrug. "Just needed to escape... Be with my thoughts for a bit and just let everything clear up."

"Chat... You know you can talk to me, right? We're partners."

"I know, my lady." He chuckled lightly and sighed. "There just isn't much to talk about."

She watched him with a slightly disheartened expression. Something was wrong, but she couldn't pin down what exactly it was. "Well.. Just understand you aren't alone, alright?" She tensed as an odd expression crossed Chat's face. Worried she might have struck a sensitive chord or something. She was about to apologize before her partner spoke up,

"Thanks LB."

"No problem, Chat.."

"Hey, Mari... The stars are out just like you wished."

"Yeah.. They are..." She blinked, looking up and smiling.

. . . .

Chat watched Ladybug's absolutely baffled expression and reached over, taking her hand. "Someone as kind and amazing as you only comes around once in a lifetime. I can't believe I even thought there was two at once."

Ladybug just had the same baffled expression on her face.

"Though... You should understand as well, Mari.. You aren't alone either.. Don't carry the weight of the world by yourself, alright?"

"Chat-"

He chuckled lightly, it'd only be fair, right? They were friends on both sides of the mask... So, it shouldn't be that disappointing.. He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek, deactivating his transformation. Ladybug was only more baffled, having an internal freak out as Adrien pulled away.

Chat was Adrien. Her mind could barely comprehend this.

Adrien tried to ignore the odd expression Ladybug had and pulled out the umbrella, opening it up and offering it to her. "Let's finish walking you home now, like we planned?"

Ladybug soon transformed back into Marinette, hesitantly holding onto the umbrella along with Adrien as they began walking to the bakery. Both staying silent, but happily so.

Looks like Plagg _finally_ won a bet.


End file.
